The Next Selection
by Taylor31020
Summary: This story takes place after the Selection and so Kriss and Maxon get married. Now it's time for America and Aspens girl to make her mark. If you can please create a girl. I'll try my best to add everyone. By the way if you want can some of your girls like James's younger brother Sam so then there can be more drama? Thanks and hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. This story will take place when the Selection is over and Kriss is the winner. I need some help with the other girls, and no one will be cut even if its just a small part. The will take five main girls and the sixth i will make America and Aspens child. Hope you like.

Look:

Personality:

Family:

Cast:

Hobby:

Likes:

Team: James or Sam.

Dislikes:

Chapter 1

I couldn't help but smile to myself. In just a few more days would be the start of the Selection. My mother America has been in it last time and was almost the new queen, but she didn't make it. She told me why. The only reason she said no was because of our former King, King Clarkson. He had tolder her that if she left the Selection he would spare her life, and her family's. Mom loves her family so she did what she had to.

After a year her old lover Aspen Leger came back from his year of being a guard and married her as her would have if she hadn't been in the Selection. When mom tells me the story I always feel happy that I was never alive when Clarkson was the king. Beating his own son and wife.

Now everything is great though. King Maxon is a great king. He try's to help everyone he can, and that goes for Queen Kriss and they're children Prince James, and Princess Ella, but I can't say the same about Prince Sam. He may be twin's with Princess Ella but their personality's are nothing alike. While she is sweat, nice and loveable, he is rude and manipulative. Last week he was caught in a room with a girl, fully naked, and just a few days ago in a closet with one of the place guards.

" Holland." my little sister Marlee yells to me.

Form the story that I've heard Marlee was named after moms best friend in the Selection. Marlee and i had met moms friend Marlee a few times, and after that her son Ryan and i started to go out. Ryan was perfect in every way. He was nice, funny and brave. He was also quite handsome. Messy blond hair sticking out everywhere, sky blue eyes like his father Carter, tall and athletic. I'm Ryan's world, and he is my sun.

Looking at Marlee she gives me the biggest smile, and i know that she wants something. Marlee and i look nothing alike. She looks like our father Aspen, long black hair and dark eyes , while i look more like our mother with red hair, freckled face and green eyes. One thing that i can tell is that Marlee is quite upset that i was the one who was born with the red hair, and not her.

" What?" I ask.

" Ryan's here, and he wants to talk to you." she says giving me Kissie faced.

_Yes _i say to myself. it has been a week scene I've last seen him, and i have so much that i want to tell him.

Walking out of my house I spot Ryan by the door giving me a big smile. I can't help but smile back because of how silly he look's right now. " What?" I try to say as calmly as i can, but that doesn't turn out well because I'm starting to laugh now.I hate it but love it when he makes me feel like I'm the only reason why he even wants to live.

" I wanted to talk to you about something." he say's dropping the happiness in his voice.

My smile drop's as well when I see the look on his face. He has never made this face unless if he is in trouble. _Oh no _i think to myself. Did someone find out about who he and his parent really are? King Maxon protected them once but i don't think that he will be able to do that again with the fact that Illia is now a blood thirsty country. Once they went crazy when the former Queen Amberly came to see the new King and Queen that someone shot her. They tried covering it up saying that it was a Rebel who killed her, but we all no better.

" No one found out about _that?_" i ask.

" No, no one did." he says and i give a sigh of relief.

" What is it then?" I ask hating myself for having a shaky voice.

" I want you to join the Selection"

I look at him blankly. The strange thing about is is that i somehow saw that coming. This is exactly what happened to my mother, and I don't want that to happen to me. As i think about it it hits me; Ryan wouldn't want be to be stuck like he is, owned by the palace. He would rather have me marry someone that I would never love or stand then have to be in the same position that he is.

" No." I say barley a whisper. " I want to be with you."

" That's the problem Holl, I got the letter saying that I'm going to New Asia to help with the war." he says pulling me in for a hug.

Before we do hug i pull myself away. _This isn't happening _I say to myself. No matter how hard i want to believe it I know that Ryan just isn't meant to be in the war. He'll die doing something we both know he wont have a chance at, and all he wants is for me to be happy, but knowing that my love is dead and being stuck with someone that's not meant for me would''t make me happy at all.

" How long have you known?" I ask as a tear slips down my cheek. " When did they send the letters?"

" A month ago... and I'll be leaving when The Selection starts."

" And you didn't tell me?"

" I didn't know what to say." he stutters.

" The truth would have helped."

" Holland, I'm so-"

" Just forget it." i cut him off and run inside.

Slamming the door I think of what just happened. My one true love was leaving me, and i would never get him back. why wouldn't King Maxon do something about it? Was it pay back for what Marlee did to him because the only reason he let them be was because of my mother, and after that it was a surprise that he even let them stay in his home.

Why wouldn't he tell me though? A whole month of keeping this to himself? This isn't the Ryan that i know. The Ryan that i know would have told me, and we would have gotten through this together.

_Wait _I tell myself._ Your not a helpless child anymore. _Ryan just gave me one last wish. The Selection.


	2. Chapter 2

But there's a big problem about all of this. What will mother have to say about this? She knows that I'd be only doing this to only get back at Ryan. And would she do if I made it to the Elite and she had to go back to the palace? What memories would that bring back bestrewn her dad and both the King and Queen? Would she even care?

But thinking on this, I do want to do the Selection, not because of Ryan, but because I also want to find out what the prince is really like. Is he really as good at the media say's he is, or is he just like his little brother? So I'm really not doing this for Ryan, I'm doing this for myself.

Looking around the house I spot that no one is here. My perfect chance. Garbing my cote.

It took me a few minutes to get to the station, but it was worth it. Some how the line wasn't that long so it won't take me that long to get to the front. Looking around myself all the girls here are really pretty, it'll take a long shot for me to win this thing.

I went in and they took my picture. I was pretty tempted to ask why they wanted to take a picture if this wasn't supposed to be a beauty pageant. i suppose it's for Illia to see who their future Queen might be.

I rushed back home as quickly a i could hoping that mom or dad wouldn't be there already. How would I tell them that I just snuck out to do something that they both don't want me to do, because it's too dangerous.

As I walk into the house I find myself face-to-face with Marlee. " Where were you?" She gives me a concerned look and I can't help but feel a little guilty. Marlee was my older sister, meaning that she would have to take care of me and if anything bad happened to me she gets the blame.

" I was taking a walk." I lie.

" For two hours?"

I shrug and walk into the living room. Only two more days until the announce the Selected. I can't wait.

Two day's go by fast when you have nothing to do. I had to beg mom just to let us watch the Report. Did it really hurt her that much just to see King Maxon with Queen Kriss? Would it hurt me if the same thing happened? Stop thinking about this a small voice in my head tells me, and it's right. I need to start focusing on the positive things, not the negatives.

The T.V turns on the the sound of the national anthem goes on, For some reason I always seemed to like it, unlike Marlee who thinks that changing it wouldn't kill anyone, but thats Marlee for you.

" Welcome Illia to a very special Report Jessie Woods the new hosts says.

With that the Royal family walks in. I can't help but smile when Prince James walks in. His sun kiss blond hair was brushed back neatly so we could all see his face, he gave a smile showing off his perfectly straight white teeth, but his gray eyes showed that he wasn't as happy as he should be for this. Was he scared?

As Sam walked him Marlee gave in a grumble. His brown hair was sticking out everywhere, and on him it looked really nice. He also gave a perfect smile but not as perfect as James's and his eye's shew that he was going to enjoy this. He walked on the stage as if he owned it.

Behind his was his younger twin sister Princess Ella walked in. She did not carry a smile on her face, but she looked as if she was trying very hard not to cry. Her blue eyes were puffy, and she tried to hide it with her long brown hair.

" Are you ready to find out who will be Illia's future Queen?" Jessie asks.

" Absolutely." Sam said with a smile on his face.

I couldn't help but snort. Any girl who ends up with him, well I truly feel sad for her.

" Then let The Selection benign." Jessie says happily.

With that a picture of a girl with long choppy black hair, pale blue eyes with dark blue rims. She seems tall and looks very athletic. " Jamie May Kyler, 5 from Kent."

The another picture shows up. This girl almost looks like me red straight hair that looks like it went to her waist, green emerald eyes, circle face, button but she didn't have freckles. " Be'lonna Aunica Perez of Bankston 6."

Next was a picture of a girl with curly blond hair and big green eyes. She was truly beautiful. "Adelaide Cross Allens of 5.

Next was a picture of a girl that seemed to know. She had long brown hair, blue-green eyes and a cocky smirk on her face. In a way she reminded me a lot of Prince Sam. Maybe they'd find love somewhere in The Selection. " Clary Newsome of Claremont, 2." Celeste Newsome's daughter. How could I forget?

Next a picture of a girl with red hair and green eyes showed up. It took me a second until I realized that the girl was me. " Holland Legar." I turned around to see my family all staring at me as if they have just seen a ghost or something. I knew this was going to happen.

Sorry that I haven't been on for a bit. Middle school can be a handle. Oh, and I just seen like three more girls, so please.


	3. Chapter 3

Mom's mouth was hanging open and I didn't know what to do. I knew that this was going to happen, but I never really planed out what I was going to tell the. Mom had a bit of a temper so this wasn't going to be that easy. She even looked at me as if she was going to kill me, and for a quick moment I thought that she really was going to. I knew that i wasn't going to get any help from dad and Marlee because just like me they were both afraid of mom. I mean who wouldn't be scared of her? She even scared our last and previous Kings, king Clarkson and King Maxon.

" Would you like to explain what just happened young lady?" mom asks as she folds her arms around her chest. Great.

" Well," I pause to think about what I'm going to say. That's one thing I get from my dad. " It's kind of what happened to you, except for the fact that I kind of like the Prince."

The words came out before i knew what I had just said. This was really bad. Mom gave me a shocked look as if that was the last thing she thought I would say, the last thing that they all thought that I would say. To them I hated the prince, all because of what mom had to go threw. I don't want to hate someone just because his family or grandfather hurt my mother. I mean if I did win mom wouldn't have to be with us. Its just that I want to make my own choices. I'm my own person, not who my family want me to be. I'm just Holland, and nothing will ever change that.

" You heard me, I like the Prince." I say challenging them. " And there is nothing any of you can do about it." It was true. No one can change how I feel, not even I can change it.

" You are not allowed to do the Selection, do you understand me?" mom yelled.

" Can't you just be proud of me? All I want is to just have a chance. I'm sorry if you love with the King didn't work out but it doesn't mean that you have to hate Prince James. For all I know he could be the love of my life." I yelled back as I ran out of the room.

Hot tear's were running down my cheeks. Why couldn't any of them just deal with things. I thought that parents were supposed to love you no matter what choice you make, even if they don't like them. All my life I've just always wanted to belong to this family, and sometimes I think that I do, but no matter how hard I may try, the only daughter to America and Aspen Leger has and always will be Marlee. I should just stop trying and except things. The Selection will be my way out of this place, and even if my mother doesn't like it, I don't care anymore. It's my turn to make my own choice.

My room was the only place where I could truly be alone. I cried there not being able to help myself. Once the tear's came there was nothing that I was able to do to stop them. It was complete hopeless.

I don't know how long it was until there was a knock on my door, but I didn't move to see who it was. It was probably Marlee coming to ask me what the heck was wrong with me, and if I was crazy. She was going to side with mom no matter what I said to her. After all i wasn't the one who gave birth to her, but if I was I would feel pretty bad for myself.

After waiting for a few seconds someone came in. As they did I whipped my tear's away. My family had never seam me cry, and I didn't want it to start now, even if I didn't want them to see the pain the caused me.

As I put my head up I saw my dad give me a sad smile. I wanted to yell at him, I wanted to tell him that I didn't want his pity, I just wanted to be left along. I didn't though because I knew that, that would hurt his feelings, and knowing how I felt I didn't want anyone else to feel as bad as I did.

He walked up to me and gave me a hug. That was all it took for my to start balling. My father was the one that I could count on sometimes. He was the one that I knew kind of loved me. We were much closer when I was younger, and he was much happier. That all changed because of Marlee though. She was always there to make something or someone that I loved end up hating me, and when anyone was around, she would give the her so called _sisterly love _but I've always known that it was nothing but an act, along with everything else about her. She was just a fake and did what she had to, to get what she wanted to, and made it look like I was the one who did all of the bad things.

" Are you alright?" he asked.

" Do I look alright to you?" I mummer.

Dad wasn't the smartest but that might have been because he was a Six before becoming a guard and a Two he. He didn't get to learn like mom and I did, even if it was just her mother who taught her.

" Sorry I'm not the best with these things." he says laughing.

He was wrong. he was always there for me when I was down. Marlee must have made him forget. I'm surprised he still knows who I am still.

" I'm sorry." I stopped to sniff. " I just want to get away from everything."  
" Can you tell me what happened?" he asked as he kissed my hand.

" It all happened a few days ago, with Ryan. He's going to New Asia, and he's known for a while now and didn't tell me." It was a pretty sad reason, but he might be able to find something in there to understand that life isn't just a fairy tale.

" And the Selection is the only way out?"

" Well, I wasn't really thinking at first, and then it hit me. The Selection would be a good way for me to get away from it all, and I wasn't lying when I said that I like Prince James. Also, for a long time I've always wanted to know what he really was like." Letting it all out felt good.

" I'll talk to your mother about things." He got up and kissed me on the forehead and took his leave. " I'm proud of you Holland."

I smiled at that and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

This is from The Selection by Kiera Cass

THE NEXT WEEK WAS FULL of officials swarming into our house to prepare me for the Selection. There was an obnoxious woman who seemed to think I'd lied about half my application, followed by an actual palace guard who came to go over security measures with the local soldiers and give our home a once-over.

Apparently I didn't have to wait until getting to the palace to worry about potential rebel attacks. Wonderful.

We got two phone calls from a woman named Helena—who sounded very perky

and businesslike at the same time—wanting to know if we needed anything. My

favorite visitor was a lean, goateed man who came to measure me for my new

wardrobe. I wasn't sure how I felt about wearing dresses that were as formal as

the queen's all the time, but I was looking forward to a change. The last of these visitors came on Wednesday afternoon, two days before I was to

leave. He was in charge of going over all the official rules with me. He was

incredibly skinny with greasy black hair that was smoothed back, and he kept

sweating. Upon entering the house, he asked if there was someplace private we

could talk. That was my first clue that something was going on.

"Well, we can sit in the kitchen, if that's all right," Mom suggested.

He dabbed his head with a handkerchief and looked over at Marlee. "Actually,

anyplace is fine. I just think you might want to ask your younger daughter to leave

the room." What could he possibly say that Bella couldn't hear?

"Oh come on mom?" she asked, sad to be missing out.

"Marlee darling, go and work on your painting. You've been neglecting your work a bit this last week."

"But—"

"Let me walk you out, Marlee." I offered, looking at the tears welling up in her eyes.

When we were down the hall and no one could hear, I pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "I'll tell you everything tonight.

"Promise." she asked

To her credit, she didn't blow our cover by jumping up and down as usual.

She merely nodded somberly and went away to her little corner in Dad's studio.

Mom made tea for Skinny, and we sat at the kitchen table to talk. He had a stack

of papers and a pen laid out next to another folder with my name on it.

He arranged his information neatly and spoke.

"I'm sorry to be so secretive, but there are certain things I need to address that

are unfit for young ears." Mom and I exchanged a quick glance.

"Miss Leger, this is going to sound harsh, but as of last Friday, you are now

considered property of Illéa. You must take care of your body from here on out. I

have several forms for you to sign as we go through this information.

Any failure to comply on your part will result in your immediate removal from the

Selection. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said warily.

"Very good. Let's start with the easy stuff. These are vitamins. Since you are a

Five, I'll assume that you may not always have access to necessary nutrition.

You must take one of these every day. You're on your own now, but at the palace,

you'll have someone to help you." He passed a large bottle across the table to me,

along with a form I had to sign to say that I had received it.

I had to stop myself from laughing. Who needs help taking a pill? "I have with me the physical from your doctor. Not much of a worry there. You

seem to be in excellent health, although he said you haven't been sleeping well?"

"Umm, I mean … just with the excitement, it's been a little hard to sleep." It was

almost the truth.

"I see. Well, I can have some sleep aids here tonight if you need them. We want

you well rested."

"No, I don't—"

"Yes," Mom interrupted. "Sorry, honey, but you look exhausted. Please, get her

the sleep aids."

"Yes, ma'am." Skinny made another note in my file.

"Moving on. Now, I know this is personal, but I've had to discuss it with every

THE NEXT MORNING, I DRESSED myself in the uniform of the Selected: black

pants, white shirt, and red violet in my hair. My shoes I got to pick. I chose nice green-white flats.

I figured I should make it clear from the start that I wasn't princess material.

We were set to leave for the square shortly. Each of the Selected was getting a

send-off in her home province today, and I wasn't looking forward to mine.

All those people staring while I did nothing more than stand there. The whole thing already felt ridiculous, as I had to be driven the two short miles for security reasons.

Marlee was my only solace. She held my hand and tried to inject some of her

enthusiasm into me. We were still linked when I stepped into the crowded

square. It seemed like everyone in the province of Kent came out to see me

off. Or just see what the big deal was.

Standing on the raised stage, I could see the boundaries between the castes.

Riley Stones was a Three, and she and her parents were staring daggers at

me. Jessi Green was a Seven, and she was blowing kisses. The upper castes

looked at me like I'd stolen something that was theirs. The Fours on down were

cheering for me—an average girl who'd been elevated. I became aware of what I

meant to everyone here, as if I represented something for all of them.

I tried to focus in on those faces, holding my head high. I tried to focus in on those

faces, holding my head high. I was determined to do this well. I would be the best

of us, the Highest of the Lows. It gave me a sense of purpose.

Holland Leger : the champion of the lower castes.

The mayor spoke with a flourish.

"And Kent will be cheering on the beautiful daughter of America and Aspen Leger

I took in the sound for a moment, smiling and waving, and then went back to looking at the people that I have spent my life knowing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in sending off Holland Leger our favorite

Daughter of Illéa!" the mayor called. Behind me, a small band played the national anthem.

More cheers, more flowers. Suddenly the mayor was at my more cheers, more.


End file.
